


smooth seas don't make good sailors

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom niel, very slight humiliation kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: "can you ride me?" he asks, straighting up and hands moving to daniel's asscheeks, pushing them apart and making daniel's ears burn bright red.daniel swallows before replying. "fuck — okay."





	smooth seas don't make good sailors

**Author's Note:**

> berry: says One (1) sentence  
> me: writes a whole fic
> 
> title from neck deep's song with the same name

seongwoo leans down, hot breath hitting daniel's nape and making him arch his back and shove their hips together wantonly. there are lips leaving haste, wet kisses all over his neck and down his spine, and daniel stills, mouth open as he lets himself enjoy the little touches.

he feels almost uncomfortably exposed, ass up in the air and forehead on his folded arms, and the fact that he enjoys feeling like this is more humiliating than the position itself. with seongwoo over him, their hips slotted together, daniel's self-control is slowly but surely melting into nothing.

seongwoo enjoys making him feel like this, teasing him till daniel can't take it anymore, and daniel cannot deny that there are only a few things that feel quite as good as seongwoo finally giving it to him after all the teasing. it doesn't mean his patience doesn't run low.

  


"seongwoo," he calls, voice barely above whisper, sounding needy even to his own ears.

"hm?" seongwoo hums, and the brush of his dick against daniel's bare thigh sends shivers down daniel's spine, making him hyper aware of the wet trail of precum seongwoo's dick leaves on his skin.

daniel takes a second to swallow, eyebrows drawing together in frustration and want, "c'mon, 'ngwoo--" he tries to hurry seongwoo up, bucking his hips up and back, satisfied with the choked up sound he gets out of seongwoo when his dick slots perfectly between daniel's cheeks.

  


for a second the world stills, and then seongwoo pulls back just a tad to adjust his dick. when he finally, _finally_ starts entering daniel, torturingly slow, one hand holding his hip in place and squeezing tight, daniel has to push his face into the pillow below his folded arms to muffle his embarrassingly loud moan.

  


"look at me, niel," seongwoo asks, fingers raking through the hair on the back of daniel's head briefly before coming down to squeeze his hip again.

  


daniel obeidly turns his head, pushing his cheek against the soft pillow and meeting seongwoo's eyes. the intensity seongwoo looks at him with makes daniel's breath hitch, almost inaudible, and it doesn't go past seongwoo. he smirks, knowing perfectly well how daniel feels and getting off of it, and daniel thinks he could bury himself alive right that second.

  


seongwoo moves his hand to grab at daniel's left asscheek, squeezing it and pulling to the side a bit, looking down and his lips falling from a smirk into a tiny  _ o _ . 

daniel imagines what seongwoo sees and groans, embarrassed, tightly shutting his eyes closed until there are white spots on the back of his eyelids.

  


the stretch feels so, so fucking good, and daniel feels so full, so great, so  _ hot _ , so hyper aware of every single thing like the feeling of lube on his rim, or of their cotton sheets against his sore knees, or the head of seongwoo's dick pushing into his walls, or how seongwoo can see every single expression on daniel's face in the sunlight coming through the window.

he doesn't miss the satisfied however breathy chuckle from seongwoo, and finds it in himself to push back on seongwoo's cock just to make him lose his own composure. it works, and seongwoo finally bottoms out with a moan as he practically falls on top of daniel, his other hand winding around daniel's thigh to open his legs wider.

  


"fuck," he pants and catches his breath, tugging on daniel's thigh, "open up."

  


daniel readjusts his position, ignoring the numbness in his knees, and pushes back again, encouraging seongwoo to start moving already. daniel doesn't do well with teasing, and it makes him lose his mind when seongwoo decides to take his sweet time, whether it's foreplay or actual sex. seongwoo isn't perfect though, and soon enough he forgets about being a dick, thrusting into daniel fast, bending over daniel's back to suck the skin on one of his shoulder blades between his teeth.

if the initial stretch felt good, then the feeling of seongwoo's dick thrusting in and almost out, his balls slapping against daniel's perineum every time seongwoo snaps their hips together, is so intense it turns daniel's brain hazy. an embarrassing squelchy sound lube makes around seongwoo's shaft makes daniel come back to reality, and he grunts, teeth clenching. brief embarrassment washes over him but daniel forgets about it with ease when seongwoo doesn't pay it any mind, too focused on fucking into daniel.

  


daniel presses his forehead against the pillow and stills for a second before arching his back a bit to give seongwoo a better angle, and gets rewarded with a loud moan when seongwoo buries himself to the hilt.

  


"oh, god, yes--" seongwoo chokes, the tips of his fingers digging into daniel's hips.

  


amidst everything, daniel finds it cute how seongwoo sounds the same both when he bottoms and tops, and daniel keeps his eyes closed just so he can focus on the sounds seongwoo makes behind him better.

daniel bites his bottom lip so hard it almost hurts and pushes back, laughing breathily at seongwoo's high pitched moan.

  


"n-niel," seongwoo stutters, losing his tempo and moaning into daniel's back, fingers digging into daniel's skin.

  


daniel smiles against his forearm, the muscles of his thighs tensing when he pushes back again and again, enjoying seongwoo's reaction the most.

they figure out a new rhythm soon enough once seongwoo starts moving again, and the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with moans is incredibly load in the quietness of their bedroom, shameless and making daniel's whole face burn from being self-aware he's barely quieter than seongwoo. 

  


"shit, daniel-- feels so  _ good _ ," seongwoo cries out, his pace dying out as he jerks his hips in circles, nails scratching at daniel's tense stomach.

  


the thrusting stops and daniel almost whimpers, pushing back without avail, frustrated from being denied of pleasure.

  


"move," he rasps, and it spurs seongwoo to move his hips back and forward twice, thrice before he comes to a halt again.

  


seongwoo is panting loudly, whining into the middle of daniel's back, his lips pressing against the skin.

  


"can you ride me?" he asks, straighting up and hands moving to daniel's asscheeks, pushing them apart and making daniel's ears burn bright red.

daniel swallows before replying. "fuck-- okay."

  


it doesn't take long for them to switch positions, seongwoo propping his head on the pillow against the wall. daniel sits on seongwoo's lap, leaning into his chest, and their lips meet halfway as they exchange breaths in an open mouthed kiss.

seongwoo cards his fingers in daniel's hair, brushing it back as daniel pushes into his lips, grinding his dick against seongwoo's where it lies on his stomach. seongwoo practically melts into the kiss, letting daniel suck on his tongue and bite on his lips.

  


daniel pulls back only when seongwoo tugs on his hair. he's out of breath, eyes glazed as he looks up from daniel's lips to meet his eyes.

  


"this is why you're a bottom," daniel says, laughing as he leaves a chaste kiss on seongwoo's temple.

"shut up," seongwoo whines, moving to kiss daniel's ear and lightly tugging on his earlobe with his teeth.

  


daniel just smiles, squatting over seongwoo's pelvis and winding a hand around his dick, slowly sinking on it, eyes closing on their own accord. it knocks the last breath out of seongwoo's chest when daniel finally sinks down, and daniel's smile grows wider when seongwoo makes a needy sound, hands squeezing daniel's knees.

daniel leans back, perching himself on his arms with hands around seongwoo's shins, and starts moving, pace growing faster with each second. he closes his eyes, all of him focusing on the slide of seongwoo's dick in and out, and daniel feels like he was set aflame from the inside.

his thighs are getting sore, muscles tensing with each move, but daniel ignores it and rolls his hips, chasing the feeling of being filled to the brim and drowning in the sounds seongwoo makes, in the realization that daniel is the one that draws these high pitched moans out of him, that he's the one who's making seongwoo dissolve into pleasure. it never really stopped feeling good.

daniel feels his own dick slap against his stomach with each bounce and daniel has half a mind to touch himself, but, afraid of losing balance, focuses on moving his hips instead.

  


he opens his eyes, looking down at seongwoo, and almost loses the rhythm at the blissed out expression on his face. seongwoo looks absolutely gorgeous, pleasure so apparent in the way he draws his eyebrows together and the way his mouth falls open it spurs daniel to work his hips harder, just to watch seongwoo moan and throw his head back against the pillow, adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallows.

daniel wets his lips and smiles when seongwoo does so, and his gaze falls down on himself. daniel, suddenly self-conscious, burns red at the image of his own hard cock bouncing between his legs. it's embarrassing how hard he is, precum leaking down the shaft, how he doesn't even need a hand jerking him off for sex to feel this good, how seongwoo's dick inside his ass alone can and have made daniel come, and the thought pushes him a bit closer to orgasm.

  


as if reading his mind, seongwoo reaches his hand to jerk daniel off, the tight ring of his long fingers around the shaft pushing daniel's foreskin back and exposing the head of his dick, shiny with precum. daniel bites back a moan, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, his movements becoming erratic and sloppy, almost losing the rhythm again.

  


"you look so good," seongwoo's voice filters in then through the sound of blood rushing in daniel's ears, and daniel jerks for the last time, his thighs quivering, burying seongwoo's dick as deep as he can into himself as his balls tense.

  


daniel comes hard, clenching around seongwoo's cock inside him and going still, mouth wide open as he chokes on pleasure.

  


seongwoo lets go of daniel and sits up, the movement making his cock slide even deeper into daniel, and daniel practically sobs, falling forward on his knees into seongwoo's embrace. seongwoo thrusts up a few times and comes as well, teeth biting into daniel's shoulder to muffle his moan.

  


they don't move for a long moment, not until daniel draws back and cups seongwoo's cheeks with his hands, tilting his head as he slots their lips together. the kiss is lazy and breathless, both of them panting into it yet not breaking apart. daniel's heart erratically pounds in his chest and the tenderness with which seongwoo kisses him back is doing nothing to calm it down.

  


"niel--" seongwoo calls between kisses, hands gently holding onto daniel's waist.

  


daniel pulls back, gaze lingering on seongwoo's almost red lips, and it takes him a lot of willpower to look away and meet seongwoo's eyes.

  


"yea?" he asks, catching his breath and readjusting his position a bit, feeling seongwoo's dick soften inside him.

"wanna let me pull out?" seongwoo says, as casually as he can through his slight wince, and daniel laughs, hiding his face in seongwoo's neck, the smell of sweat and seongwoo's natural scent mixing together.

"yeah, okay. hold on," daniel says, letting go of seongwoo's face to place his hands on his shoulders instead and carefully lifting himself up.

  


seongwoo pulls out, leaning back onto the pillow and hastily tying up the condom. daniel sits back down on seongwoo's thighs and watches in amusement as seongwoo freezes, staring down at the rubber in his hand, and proceeds to throw in on the drawer near the bed, nose scrunched in disgust as if it's not his own come inside it.

  


once he's done, his hands are back on daniel, rubbing his thighs in a gentle manner.

  


"good?" daniel asks, looking down at seongwoo's collarbones covered in slowly darkening hickeys. the realization that it's his own work makes his cheeks color.

"couldn't have been better," seongwoo says, smile in his voice.

  


when daniel looks up, the satisfied expression of a cat that ate the canary on seongwoo's face makes him laugh again.

daniel slaps seongwoo's chest half-heartedly, finally getting up from his lap and plopping down next to him, stealing one of the pillows from under seongwoo and making himself comfortable.

it's quiet for a few moments and daniel spaces out, staring at the ceiling and enjoying the post-coital bliss.

  


when seongwoo sighs loudly next to him after a few moments of silence, daniel turns on his side to face him, knowing better than to ignore seongwoo's dramatics.

  


"what?" he asks, grinning at how lifeless seongwoo looks.

"ah," seongwoo says and takes an unnecessarily long pause before speaking again, "i'm tired."

  


daniel purposively doesn't reply and seongwoo meets his eyes, frowning when daniel snickers.

  


"i'm tire _eeed_ ," he whines, turning on his side and curling up against daniel, demanding attention.

daniel hums, reaching his arm out to brush seongwoo's slightly damp hair off his forehead. "what do you want me to do about it?"

  


there's a pause.

  


"i don't know."

"maybe you should sign up for a gym" daniel says, laughing at the offended sound seongwoo makes.

"maybe you should shut up," seongwoo mockingly replies in a low voice, and twists daniel's nipple before daniel can cover his chest.

  


daniel yelps, hurrying to get out of bed and almost falling when his ankle gets stuck in the blanket, pouting when it's seongwoo's turn to laugh.

  


it's then when daniel suddenly becomes aware of the dry cum on his stomach, and he cringes, looking down at himself and picking at the cum with his nails.

  


"gross," seongwoo comments, head propped on his elbow as he watches daniel.

"you're gross," daniel replies for the lack of a better comeback and ignores seongwoo's scoff.

  


daniel gets a pair of clean underwear from his drawer and fetches the condom, not wincing because he's not squeamish and dramatic like seongwoo.

  


"carry me to the bathroom," seongwoo suddenly demands, flopping on his back lifelessly, and whines obnoxiously loud when daniel simply leaves the room without replying.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
